Jaim's Destination Part IV - End Goal Reached
End Goal Reached (Swedish: Slutmålet uppnått) is the fourth part of Jaim's Destination. It continues from where The Dancefloor in the Hotel left off. Full name * English: Jaim's Destination Part IV - End Goal Reached * Swedish: Jaims destination Del 4 - Slutmålet uppnått Cast Jaim Pal Påssaision, Britia Pal Påssaision and Åpaio Pal Påssaision as themselves. Rarp Xalo Hermeter and Olkov Armiv (the latter being completely off-screen) only appear in the "Previously on" part. On another note, Armiv passed away exactly two months after this part was finished but eventually appeared as a Force projection in the finale. -- Armiv, Jaun Pal Påssaision, Oanc Pal Påssaision and Tranc Pal Påssaision are all technically part of the cast but do not play any role whatsoever in End Goal Reached. Notes * A refrigerator and something else are hidden objects in the hamburgers scenes. * Jaim was supposed to look in the telescope, but the game wouldn't allow it in those circumstances. * The credits clip wasn't cut. However, the credits being the credits, there was no need to cut anything. Errors * The word panicked is misspelt (pani'c'ed). * When Jaim and Britia relax after reaching Neptune, there are some errors: ** The telescope mysteriously disappears after the scene fades to the next one. ** At the same time, the barbecue grill appears from nowhere. ** Britia is for some reason stuck in an animation while Jaim is grilling the hamburgers. * In the Swedish version, there are three instances of a space before "...". YouTube description Original version (English) thumb It's not over, is it? Swedish version thumb Det är inte över, eller hur? Script Original version (English) Previously on Jaim's Destination... Jaim went to the hotel's dancefloor... He danced with others... He also bought a new car... Jaim's Destination Part IV - End Goal Reached Britia? What would it look like if a fire started? (Jaim and Britia are paniced) Why did you ask me that? That's clearly obvious! OK, whatever... Good thing I didn't chase people with a frying pan in the hotel. (some hours later) You know what Britia? We've reached Neptune! I can't believe it! Think about how many days this took us... Jaim and Britia have finally arrived to Neptune. Or, at least nearby. They decide to relax. You never took any medals, did you? What do you mean? I took three medals eight years ago. Who cares? Get a life. We don't take medals no more. Nonsense. Take that back, Jaim. OK fine. Let me grill some hamburgers. Jaim has grilled some hamburgers for him and Britia to eat. Despite this huge distance, the hamburgers are still yummy. I agree. I still can't believe that, though. OK so what should we do now? I mean, we've reached our end goal after all! Jaim? Jaim? Are you awake? Jaim. JAIM! Yeah, what? You've been sleeping since you were suppose to drive from our home to Route Down Bowling... Which meant I had to drive instead of you. Now you might have realized something... Jaim's space adventure was all just a dream. In reality, Jaim was sleeping inside Route Down Bowling. Jaim's Destination Part II-IV Everyone played themselves Publisher Vanalker Productions on behalf of Vanalker Network Producer & Sound Vanalker Productions on behalf of Vanalker Network Only one person worked on this movie That person is: Vanalker Swedish version I förra avsnittet av Jaims destination... Jaim gick till hotellets dansgolv... Han dansade med andra... Han köpte också en ny bil... Jaims destination Del 4 - Slutmålet uppnått Britia? Hur skulle det se ut om en brand började? (Jaim och Britia är i panik) Varför frågade du mig det? Det är väl självklart! Okej visst... Bra att jag inte jagade folk med en stekpanna på hotellet. (några timmar senare) Vet du vad Britia? Vi har nått Neptunus! Jag kan inte tro det! Tänk på hur många dagar det tog oss ... Jaim och Britia har äntligen kommit fram till Neptunus. Eller, åtminstone i närheten. De bestämmer sig för att slappna av. Du tog väl aldrig medaljer, eller hur? Vad menar du? Jag tog tre medaljer åtta år sedan. Vem bryr sig? Skaffa ett liv. Vi tar inte medaljer längre. Nonsens. Ta tillbaka det, Jaim. Okej, visst. Låt mig grilla några hamburgare. Jaim har grillat några hamburgare för honom och Britia att äta. Trots det stora avståndet är hamburgarna fortfarande smaskiga. Jag håller med. Jag kan ändå inte tro det. OK så vad ska vi göra nu? Vi har nått vårt slutmål trots allt! Jaim? Jaim? Är du vaken? Jaim. Jaim! Ja, vad? Du har sovit sedan du skulle köra från vårt hem till Route Down Bowling ... vilket innebar att jag var tvungen att köra i stället för dig. Nu kanske du har insett något ... Jaims rymdäventyr var bara en dröm. I själva verket sov Jaim inuti Route Down Bowling. Jaims destination Del 2-4 Alla spelade sig själv Utgivare Vanalker Productions på uppdrag av Vanalker Network Producent & Ljud Vanalker Productions på uppdrag av Vanalker Network Endast en person gjorde denna film Den personen är: Vanalker